


Guns to Farms

by Mellooh



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game)
Genre: Clint's more musical than Bucky, Gen, Hinted clintnat, derpy fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 15:27:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7897945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellooh/pseuds/Mellooh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AIM has been defeated and the agents that had been trained by Captain America himself are allowed to retire. So where does one go? To the farm. And not just any farm, as one poor teenager soon finds out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guns to Farms

The battle against AIM and M.O.D.O.K. had been a gruesome task for the new SHIELD recruits. One moment they finished their training, the other they were pulled back into a new type of training. Only this time, it was by Captain America himself. The men and women obviously knew who this man was and admired him, hence why so many had signed up to help the Academy out without taking the time to really think this through.  
On second thought, they should have.

M.O.D.O.K. wasn’t even the one they were fighting, oh no, it was his scientists who they were supposed to fight to take information from and bring it back to the base camp. At first it hadn’t been all too hard, they were more than capable of taking a few of them out and getting as much out of the men as was possible. But AIM was smart, and before they knew it there were new people going around the campus, ones with bigger guns and smarter plans.  
They ones who had already gotten their information went up for another round, learning about the new men and their weaknesses. And they worked hard for it – not wanting to let the Captain America and his team of superheroes down. 

But then M.O.D.O.K. himself came down, with guards, and their job just became very dangerous.  
The first few to go to battle had been optimistic, after all, they would be the ones who really helped out the team of Avengers and co. Until they didn’t come back at all. It had traumatized the newbies, nobody wanted to go out there anymore to fight these horrible people, for nobody actually wanted to die. It had been much safer to just get information about the henchmen, to come back and share what they had managed to find out and be named heroes. One after one the recruits had gone out, and had not returned. Nobody knew just how it happened, but it seemed to be inevitable. 

When M.O.D.O.K. was finally defeated the SHIELD soldiers were cheering, clapping and celebrating their win. Until they found out this creature was allowed to join the academy and live the remainder of its days in as much peace as possible.  
The riot that had followed Fury’s decision to let him stay was big enough to get the top man to notice – and for this the agents were sent away. To a farm.

 

Now, the farm itself wasn’t the problem, but the fact that there was already a boy living there, was. Clint Barton had not expected a group of agents to pop up one morning at his home, in busses, telling him that director Fury had told them to live on the large property from now on until they were ready for rehabilitation in society.  
He should have known. Why else would these men and women be sent to his home, of all places, than to convince him to move to the academy himself.  
It had been tempting before, sure, the people seemed pretty cool and Natasha was there as well. But he wasn’t quite accepting some of the school’s rules, specifically about those concerning Sky-Cycles and dogs. No way in hell was he going to leave his dearest Lucky behind, that dog had been with him since the very beginning and was the most stable factor in his life.  
No, he was going to go through this and not give up. These people were invading his home, his property, and he would not allow it to happen without a fight. Fury might think he was being smart, but so was Clint – and he did all that he could to make sure these people weren’t enjoying their talks, coffee breaks, landscaping, gardening and all the other idiotic hobbies at all. 

Now some of the things these agents did were easy for him to ignore; he just took out his hearing aids and had no problems with sleeping, showering or sunbathing. But it was getting quite a bit harder to ignore them in the rest of his life. All of the space he once had to practise was now gone, changed for a camp where the agents would be sleeping at night. Lucky didn’t have much room to play fetch with him either, and even when they tried, somebody would walk past and distract the dog from their little game. And there was no walking around his own house naked anymore, as he had noticed the second morning when an innocent female agent walked in on him cooking up breakfast and ran away in shock. (He had not expected them to come into his house, his private space, alright.)  
But what really made the blond archer mad was how they disturbed his time practicing his guitar skills. Now, not many knew that he played, but he loved it. It helped him calm his mind after a stressful mission and cheered him up when he felt down. But it didn’t take long before people started to notice what he liked to do in his spare time. The first time somebody had commented on his skills in a negative way, he had yelled a few nasty words at them. The second time? He just flipped them off, too tired at the time to think of words. But when somebody actually had the nerve to offer a few lessons on how to play properly, he nearly punched the man in the face. If there was one thing that Clint didn’t like, it was people pointing out another one of his flaws; especially when those people are strangers. It already was bad enough to have Fury, or even his buddy Coulson, tell him that he had to work on his skillset and attitude or he “would never become the perfect agent”. But Clint didn’t allow himself to think too much about his behaviour and waited until the man left him alone; but after this event he did not touch his guitar again for a long time.

 

It had taken exactly a month and five days until Clint had enough, grabbed his bags and guitar, then headed for the academy. With Lucky by his side he flew all the way back to New York, and landed in the courtyard – waiting to see what he’d be offered to join. In the end, he received quite a lot of new tech for his arrows (thanks to Tony, who was surprisingly kind) and a lot of pizza, which he shared with Natasha and some guy named Peter. Even Lucky was given treats and a comfortable place to stay, together with some weird English Bulldog wearing a crown. (He really did not want to ask what was going on with that one.) 

And as he lay in his dorm that night and closed his eyes, he knew that this might be fun after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I know that he said in the game that he had a few things to do at his apartment, but I frankly don’t care. Clint living on a farm is perfection. Besides, what other reason can there be to suddenly give a notice of where the agents go to?
> 
> Special thanks to my amazing friend, Rymeesh, who helped me correct my grammar mistakes. Go give her some love!


End file.
